Magnetic tape cassettes are utilized in a variety of applications for recording information. Such cassettes typically include a rigid case enclosing a pair of rotatable reels and structure for guiding the tape between the reels and past an opening along one edge of the case. Access holes are provided in the sides of the case for driving the reels, which are relatively loosely mounted for rotation as well as for some lateral movement to facilitate engagement with the drive mechanisms of various types of tape recorders/players. For this reason, vibration or shock during transportation and handling can cause the reels to rotate somewhat and thus expose the tape to damage. It will be appreciated that magnetic tape is relatively delicate and easily damaged.
A variety of containers or packages have been developed to constrain the tape reels against movement, as well as to protect the cassettes and tape therein from shock and dust. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,325 discloses a container having a generally rectangular pouch secured to a flat lid. Pivoted to the pouch is a cooperating cover with two inwardly projecting lugs which are adapted to engage the open centers of hubs or the tape reels when the container is closed. With the container open, a cassette is inserted into the pouch and the two sides of the container are rotated to a closed position to form a generally rectangular box enclosing the cassette.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,314,637, 4,235,334, 4,102,452 show other forms of containers having fixed lugs on one pivotal cover for engaging the reels of the cassette. Various types of spring activated lugs are utilized in the packages shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,474, 4,078,657, 4,054,206, 4,011,940, 3,876,071.
More recently, with the increasing popularity of video cassette recorders, containers have been developed which are specifically designed to hold video cassettes. Video cassettes are generally larger and more expensive than regular audio cassettes, but are also available in several sizes and are still susceptible to unwinding of the tape caused by shock or vibration during transport if the tape reels are not sufficiently immobilized. Some of the containers shown in the patents mentioned above may be utilized with specific types of video cassettes.
Since the vast majority of video cassettes in use today are of either the Beta or VHS types, there have been some attempts to develop packages which will accommodate either type of these cassettes. This has been complicated by the fact the overall sizes of these cassettes are different, as are the distances between the access openings to their reels. For example, the cases showing in U.S. Pat. Nos., 4,291,801 and 4,184,594, both rely on interference fits between projections on the inside covers of one side of the cases and the access openings and/or reel openings of the cassettes. If these cases are opened improperly, the cassettes therein can easily fall out and become damaged. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,159 shows a case which requires a separate insert for storing a relatively smaller video cassette but provides no means whatsoever for inhibiting rotation of the tape reels.
A need has thus developed for an improved video cassette case which will hold either one of two different sizes of video cassettes in positively secured relationship therein when the case is fully closed or only partially closed.